Seductions of Bats
by Novatix
Summary: Its obvious at this point. The gathering of the Chaos emeralds are in affect. And as usual, everyone was living peaceful lives before this search began. This story tells the tale of a certain bat by the name of Rouge.
1. Editors NoteLetter Thingy!

**Editor's Note/Letter - About Seduction of Bats:**

Hey, Nova here. I just wanted to let everyone know...in this story the characters are a bit modified. I pretty much just used the shell of the character. Meaning "he/she" will look like "Sonic/Amy" but will not necessarily act like them. I will try to keep concept of them. But since I am taking a children's show and upping the age factor, it could change the outcome or increase the outcome of said characters. So please, if you don't like characters being modified even a little bit i suggest you do not read what I produce. Also, Shadouge Family ties is a very old title for book two of this series. I really want to change it. I hope that anyone out there can give me some pointers on a better title. Because I'm starting to hate it now. Thank you and have a nice read!

**Disclaimer:** S.O.D. is a rewritten and proofread story. I do not own any of the characters except for Tayzer The Enchidna. All characters must go to there respected creators, Sonic Team. This is for entertainment purposes only and not to be used or will not be use for financial gain. As for the Sonic Team comics and such...please support the official release. Thank you!

Other: So, My writing isn't perfect. If I happen to have made typos and misspellings (which my eyes can't always identify.) Please be kind enough to tell me what needs to be corrected. As I know it is impossible to not sound like a nickpicker...be sincere. If you are a better writer then I, well, kudos to you. I don't troll you...so don't troll me. I love critics! If you want to give me pointers please do so. There should be Pros as well as cons if you wish to criticize me. No one sided critic is tolarated...even if it is all good things. Please be sure to put "::Critique::" in your comment and type away! (I don't know the system here for ...they may have something already for this critique thing. I'll find out if they do, when I can.)

If I find any problems or any issues, I will be adding announcenments to this editor's note/letter thingy XD. But I also will be adding the information down the line in other Editors Notes.

**Updates:**

**(Thurs. May 19, 2011):** Wow. With my slow brain running, I found that the critcs are basically beta-readers. XD Awesome. So yea, I'm lookinf for beta-readers! The rest of you please Review and Comment the way you see fit. But please...don't be cruel. I have a fragile ego. XD


	2. Chapter 1: Rough Life

Book 1

Seduction of Bats

Chapter 1

Deep within Green Forest, holding her side, Rouge finds herself under a heavy tree. The groceries that were brought were spewed all over the place. The white bat could not lift the huge log to save her life. Those dark purple wings that could have flown her to safety were grazed by a few bullets, and were incapable of moving from underneath the tremendous weight. Her green eyes began to wander around. The girl's make up was a mess and her tight blue jeans torn. Her dark pink tube top was the only thing intact…but caked with mudd. The way Rouge was positioned., the battle field was heard but not seen. Hearing someone close over the shooting she spoke as loud as she could. "Help…me. Somebody, please…I'm stuck. Help me…" The poor gal felt herself cry a little. The pain was just too unbearable. She couldn't breathe well and on top of that her left ankle felt as it were broken.

Her life began to flash before her eyes…which seem to happen too often for her. Rouge went back to a moment when Shadow saved her in this very forest. At that time Rouge tricked a man by the name of Prof. Ivo Robotnik…or known by many as Dr. Eggman. The deal was she would find his emeralds for him free of charge! The doctor was skeptical at first but found that the girl was a master jewel hunter and thief and accepted the offer. Doping that egg-head was the laugh of her life as she thought back. For the time being it was the only thing to keep her mind off the horrible pain. She began to think about Shadow the Hedgehog…even though the guy was a hardcore, strong but silent-type. Rouge knew that day he rescued her, he would be her friend for life before anyone else. The now ground-bound bat couldn't believe that it would end like this and closed her eyes.

She began to feel numb all over. Rouge thought about everyone she knew with smiling faces. Even though the gang was not together, it was all she could think about. Even Sonic; that blue hedgehog never thought about anything thoroughly. He just simply ran straight into battle, without a care, hoping the good guys would win and come out on top.

All this walking down memory lane wasn't working. The pain was still equally painful and, in fact, it felt like it may have gotten worse. "Come on…anyone? I need…hhhelp. I'm dying over here." She stopped for a moment. "I doubt anyone could hear me now." Rouge's words became more soft and quiet as she spoke to herself. The feeling of a very heavy exhaustion passed over . "Time for me to kick the bucket, I guess." Feeling like her time was near; those green eyes closed willingly to let death take her. More crashing and booming occurred but the gal couldn't see what was going on. Tears flushed her eyes, but the waterworks were interrupted. "I'm here…couldn't give off my position to the enemy." Said a voice from no where. "Who…are you…? Where…are you?" Rouge didn't see anyone, but she did feel a presence. Nothing supernatural…but some one that was really close and made of flesh and bone. But HE was no where to be found. At least…by the sound of the voice it sounded manly.

A pause seem to happen so she spoke to be sure she wasn't going crazy.. "H-hello…?" An invisible hand covered her mouth. "Shh! " The voice seem to hiss. Suddenly a purple chameleon revealed himself. His silhouette came in as if someone were pouring liquid down upon him revealing what the cloak was hiding. This new face looked around and started for the log that kept the girl bounded. With every fiber of his being, he lifted the tree. Arms strained under his black muscle shirt "Try…dragging…yourself outta there." The chameleon says as he struggled to keep the tree up above his knees. Rouge used her elbows to push herself out from underneath and sat down near by. The bat spat up some dirt and blood and was glad that the blood was only from the corner of her mouth.

"Thank you…" Her words sounded relieved. "Don't thank me yet…can you walk?" The guy puts the tree down nice and easily to be sure not to bring any attention to that area. The bat tries to get up but is stricken with pain at her attempted to venture forward and began to fall backwards as she hissed in pain. With silent speed, the chameleon stops her from falling. With one knee to the ground, his dark jeans got dirty as he holds her still and firm as a stone. Her hero covers her mouth yet again. The two finally noticed that the environment got quiet around them. Two figures walked by the bushes. The chameleon and bat held very still and held their breath.

"This is not the place to look. Lord Hollow will not approve of this."

"Send word that our next search starts in the rundown place these animals call, Station Square."

The two over heard and Rouge's stomach felt sick. Majority of her friends lived there…so what would become of them! How could she save them? The chameleon had her climb on his back as she went on to reminisce in her head and holding her there until their pursuers went away. The girl softy grunts in pain until she was finally situated.

Rouge has not seen her friends in years; seven to be exact. Cream and Amy, two very unique and innocent girls could be hurt. Knuckles worked near there too! "Oh, Knuckles…" She thought to herself. Rouge had a surprise waiting for him, considering if the small brawl and the tree landing on her didn't screw that up. The gal was eight days pregnant. It was a little difficult trying to tell him. Not only does she get cold feet…but the timing would be all wrong.

Knuckles and her kept in touch as often as they could. On the weekend, and sometimes on week days, they had dates, parties ...and now… hopefully a baby shower. He would always promise her, when he came to the sham they called a home Knuckles would say _"I promise we will live in a nice beautiful, humble, home."_ Then he would go off to that stupid fight club. The manager there always cheated him out of his pay, someway and somehow. His other job…The National Jewel Hunt and Trade business. That kept him away from home…and from her. The girl finally came back down to earth, remembering that she was riding the back of a very determined chameleon. As the chameleon held her on his back, the shadows finally left after a half-wit job of inspecting the area. Foots steps were no longer heard and so the coast was clear for them. "Come on, I'll get you to safety." He finally said and carried the injured bat off.

Knuckles . Full of righteous power and might…struggles? With all his strength he could not get loose as he was hoisted up by the neck by a fierce bear named Bryson. The bear seem a lot more stronger then him and didn't seem to care and waited to see if the echidna would fall unconscious due to lack of oxygen. To Bryson's dismay, Knuckles just smirked. "Fine…if you wanted to…play dirty…" The echidna choked as he swings his denim covered legs back and forth. "Lets…play dirty!" He gathered enough momentum to kick the bear hard in the chest. Bryson drops him and staggers back. "This quadruped still has a little fight in him, huh? After that bash in the face I thought you'd be finished, Red!" The bear growled in an intense moment and signaled his opponent over to bring it! "Bryson, I'm stronger then you'll ever know." Knuckles words were calm but to the point as he moved in a quirky manner to fix his wife beater tank top, pop his neck and knees all at the same time. This fiery echidna got close to his competition and faked out the bear with a small kick and began to jab his opponent in the gut. Hit after hit began to hurt worse and began to bruise the cocky bear. Each blow harder than the next, bringing Bryson down to his knees. Backing away from the fearsome fighter, the bear gripped his stomach in pain. "Hope you're not about to fake a stomach ache. That would make you look worse off then you are now. Oh, The Courageous Bryson Grizzly…how the mighty have fallen…!" Knuckles voice was a bit deep and laid back as he smiled. It was a type of smile he hadn't done in quite a while. Before teaming up with Sonic, he was his own man and there was no doubt in his mind…if he wanted to become evil…no one could ever stop him. The smile was one so devilish yet empty in meaning. "How do you want to end this my friend? I'll make it less humiliating as possible…" The brash echidna finally jumps up high and drop-kicks the bear in the face.

THUD!

Bryson's back hit the ring's concrete floor. The bear, at last, was unconscious and Knuckles' hand was hoisted up in the air as the referee announced the victor. "KNUCKLES ,THE REEEED BANDIT!" The black and white raccoon, (referee) drops the fighter's hand and allows him to leave and went on with his announcements. "The Red Bandit, will be fighting next month at Emerald Coast's beach. Be there!" Thc champion could hear the referee advertising his next arena battle… he wasn't happy that he won, for the fact that his earnings would be downsized or cheated from him. The only thing Knuckles could do was see what he **could** get. He dips between the ropes of the ring, takes a quick left turn down a hall and leans hurt against a wall. Weak…tired…frustrated . Knuckles always tried to live up to his promise to his lovely bat, Rouge. But he had to admit…it was harder than any battle he ever fought. After his body rested a little…he could finally feel the damage done to his body. The guy starts limping to his dressing room and notices a square-shaped, purple envelope. It was partly sticking out from under the door way. "What now!" He growled aloud. Was his agency sending him out on another jewel hunt? Knuckles' left arm had been hurting him for some time and he wanted to fix the problem now. He picked up the envelope with his right hand and pushed the door open with his shoulder. Flicking the little letter on a small desk he pushed his bone where the joint was and heard a pop. He winced in pain whilst gritting his teeth.. "Unnghh! Stop hurting…!" He growls, wrapping his arm tightly. Knuckles held his arm as if it were already in a sling and went on to his locker that sat at the corner of the small room. But before opening the locker door he went back for the envelope and opened it. It read:

"Sweetheart, I have a surprise for you!

Please come home soon."

-Love Rouge-

A smile grew on his face. Knowing Rouge, it could've been anything. Knuckles laughed and went back to pack his things. Inside his locker was pretty much all he owned. His duffle bag, Bus pass, a train ticket, his passport., a wedding photo and his wedding ring. Grabbing his bag he started to put his things inside. The bus pass went straight into his pocket and the other things went in the smaller compartments on his duffle bag. Indigo eyes examined the ring in hand…that too went into his pocket. H wouldn't want to get robbed. The slightest twinkle of anything shiny could set off a muggers reflexes. "Out of sight…out of mind." Last thing to pack was his wedding picture. The echidna and bat tried to feed each other cake and got frosting on each other's faces. They were married for three years and the poor husband didn't get to spend much time with his wife. The information they shared seem to slowly fad. But it was only the simple things he remembered like her favorite color and her favorite food. When it came down to hobbies it got fuzzy. More or less because of the beatings he's been in. Not every fight leaves him with his entire brain…

Feeling really mad at the fact that his best wasn't good enough, he shoved the picture in his bag but paused…and corrected himself. Taking it out and carefully placing the picture more gently in his duffle bag. It was now time to collect his pay. The echidna walked out the dressing room, closed the door and went deeper down the hallway and came across an even bigger door. "Hello? Mr. Jagged, are you there?" Knuckles asked as he knocked. "Of course son, of course! Come in boy. After that fight you deserve a bonus!" the jackal laughed. His boss had been watching the fight on a small laptop. "What? An extra two mobiums? (money)" The champion murmured under his breathe as his boss spoke on the phone. The jackal looked in Knuckles direction. "Huh? What didja say?" Mr. Jagged asked, not really paying much attention to his employee. Knuckles sighed. "Nothing, Sir…" The Jackal talked and laughed over the phone. It was hard to distinguish if he was talking to another businessmen…or a lady friend. "…Alright then, babe. That means me and you are riding down easy street!" His boss was talking away as he searched for something under his desk. Soon he let bag of heaviness hit the table. Knuckles' eyes grew big. And his boss covered the phone's receiver. "Take it or leave it, kid." he spoke out and then back to his conversation.

Knuckles though that his heart had skipped a beat. It was all his! The echidna's jaw dropped once he heard the words 'take it'. He wish he kept his mouth closed because his jaw began to hurt badly. And boy was it painful. The wounds were still fresh from the war against Bryson Grizzly. Without a word, the much deserving champion opened his bag and shoved the other bag in. To his surprise the bag felt even more heavy then it appeared to be… striking pain ran through his body while lifting it. Though he dealt with the pain and began to take his winnings home. Checking his dying watch…for now it was several hours slow but he knew the hour. Somewhere around one in the morning he believed to be the right time. The echidna took the bus to the outskirts of town and started to walk the rest of the way. No one dared to mug him…he was too strong. Even the gang of hyenas left him alone, and they were known to steal from everyone and anyone. It was a good thing that he had a reputation or he wouldn't have even attempted to tread the night. Plus, with him wounded like he was, Knuckles wouldn't have given much of a fight.

Finally reaching Green Forest, Knuckles finds the place a little banged up. Along the trees and logs he found groceries strewn all over the place. Bullet shells sparkled through the tall grass and gun powder explosions marked a few trees in front of him. A thought raced through his mind but Knuckles didn't panic just yet, he simply hurried home, as his fast as his aching legs would carry him.


	3. Chapter 2: The Gravediggers Return

Book 1

Seduction of Bats

Chapter 2

Quiet, bruised, and weak. Rouge was in the care of a ninja-like, chameleon. She was silent as he took her away from the dangerous area and finally reached a huge oak tree. The chameleon stamped the ground a few times and waited for his comrades to open up the entrance. He stepped back feeling the floor push up against his feet. The access point opened up much like a basement cellar. Rouge's rescuer lowered her inside as a bee and crocodile helped bring her down. "Alright! What do we have here Espio?" The croc spoke out.. "She has some injuries from the waist down. Deep lacerations on the sides of her stomach and legs. I'm not entirely sure but she may have some internal bleeding. I want to check it out to be certain. There's a risk of infection and more worse risks if we don't do anything about it right now." The purple chameleon states as he grabs a kunai from his small bag. "Can we get her comfortable, sir?" he asked the croc. "Yea good idea. Lets get this woman off this floor. Charmy, move the couch to the other side of the room, where we can keep an eye on her. Espio, bring me a couple of blankets and pillows from the store room." The crocodile barked orders, everyone did as they were told. As Charmy the bee pushed the couch against the wall he turned to his stealth comrade, the chameleon. "Espio, the others have not come back from their mission yet, should we be worried?" The bee flickered his wings s he tries to stay in mid air. "No, I had one other mission for them to perform, they will be back shortly. And if you're done with that couch, please bring me the first aid kit and grab some bandages to dress these wounds." If one didn't keep and eye on the chameleon; his voice alone would have you believe he was already gone. It was low, calm and out of the way. The crocodile, Vector, helped Espio get Rouge comfy on the navy blue couch. A lady chameleon had sedatives and other things necessary for a small operation.

"No, wa-wait. What about my…husband? He…won't know where I am." Rouge pointed out in pain. "We'll take care of it. Just tell us what he looks like…if you can." Espio was already aware how much pain she was in but there was enough time for her to let out some clues to what her husband looked like. "He is a red echidna…should be wearing a ruby wedding ring…has a crescent stripe on his chest. He's…usually in… a tan tank top. By now…he should be coming home from work…eh…the fight club." Rouge started to feel sluggish but struggled to get every ounce of identity she had left in her about her husband.

"His…name, ma'am?" Espio asked. The bat finally sighed, "Knuckles…"

"That's all we need ma'am." The chameleon eyed his squadron and signaled then to go with a nod. Espio began to sanitize the area so he could get started on helping the bat to heal. "The scent is weird with this one, sir. I…I think she's…pregnant." The tough chameleon blushed. Charmy fainted while airborne upon hearing the word. "What's your name ma'am?" the stealthy one finally asked.

"Rouge...yours?"

"…Espio"

"This is Charmy and I'm Vector." the crocodile said, fastening his gloves tighter around his wrist. He was getting ready to revive the bee that fell on the floor. "Now, you must sleep, Mrs. Rouge." Espio sticks a needle in her neck and retracts it. "…But I…barely sleep this time of da…" Rouge doses off and sleeps until nine thirty-five that morning.

Sniffing the air she smelled something most delicious. Eggs and bacon. Even though she felt eating her fellow animals was a wrong thing to do, another thought passed in her head… these animals where low on the food chain …and they didn't have a brain to work with anyways. "After all, I am a bat and well…survival of the fittest!" Rouge finally agreed with herself and opened her eyes to a snout with huge sharp teeth leaning in toward her. "Ahhhhhhh! I'm sorry, I'll never smell bacon again!" The bat said, quickly snapping out of the scared state. "Sorry…sorry" She chuckles. "False alarm…hahaha" she added with one hand on her chest and found herself hanging from the ceiling upside down. Finally some pain went up her body and she squinted coming back down to earth. "Sorry…having to fight a bunch of gravediggers would do that to you." Rouge stated. "I can understand that ma'am…here, I brought you some things to wear. Charmy brought you a bath clothe and towel. This little one here got you the uh…unmentionables…in a back pack for you." Again, Espio blushed, handed the clothes to the bat and went away. Vector sat the lady's food down on an end table and went back to his duties. Her body didn't feel so bad now that she relaxed. Rouge took a quick look at herself. Bandages, stitches…plain evidence that she was under attack. Espio fixed her up pretty good. Looking up at her saviors, she kissed the little girl on the forehead and Charmy as well. "Thank you. And thank you, Charmy." She smiled. "Aw, shucks. It was nothing, ma'am. Anytime!" Charmy stated looking really proud. He saluted and went back to his work.

All the guys seem to have gotten back to work taking care of a lot of civilians. Some were just as injured as she…few were going to die anyway, and the only thing they could do was make them comfortable. Others were very young or very old and just needed their prescribed medications, or pain relievers. Now that she got a good look at the place, it was very much like a home. A very big home…kind of bland in the décor, though. It looked like one of those boring but strangely cozy doctor's offices. Sleek, cold looking, computer stations were set up in each room. A chameleon stood at each door way, ready to help and ready to defend.

Rouge looked down to see that the girl bee was still beside her smiling. "If you're finished looking around, I gets to show you to the bathroom so you can get all squeaky clean." the bug-eyed girl stated. "Right, what's your name?"

"Aires…" the bee said in a small kindergarten voice

"Ah, Aires. That's a pretty name." Rouge kept a smile on her face. She was thinking that that name was the name of Discourtia …or the goddess of chaos…or something of that nature. Human mythology was not her strong suit. But she felt it a little weird that a small little girl would be dubbed with such a name…if Rouge was correct on her recollection, that is.

!BOOM!

A sudden explosion occurred out side. Rouge's eyes panned the room…nothing else happened yet. "Guys…?" she called out in a concerned voice. Vector was just getting into the room when another boom resonated through the walls. He was walking a bit to find the epicenter of the quaking, Espio slides in quickly with urgent news. "Sir, we have trouble." he uttered calmly. "What's happening" Vector demanded to know. Everything Rouge was given she put inside the back pack and grabbed Aires' hand to limp as fast as she could away from the noise, but the hallway was blocked! "STAND BACK!" Vector shouted. He felt a huge tremor from one of the walls in the hall and knew something was coming. His body didn't have enough time to react as a huge claw comes breaking through the wall and bashes Vectors head , knocking him to the other side. The whole figure came on through the wall and revealed his fairly large size. He was about eight feet tall and could care less of what...or whom he was stepping on. It was the now unconscious Vector, and the huge burly lion. The great girth animal had stepped on the crocodile's shoulder, crushing it! Rouge backed up in fright, moving the dear child behind her. The lion wasn't a cyborg…not like the other animals she had dealt with earlier that day. "Aires, go. Just run. Go hide under a bed or something.". Rouge said as she tried to stay calm, but looking at the big lion looming over her, made it hard. Little Aires flew as fast as her little wings could carry her.

Espio was helping the people to escape as he saw what the bat had to deal with. To his surprise it wasn't a cyborg…the gravediggers always had cybernetic soldiers…if they weren't one themselves. "Ma'am!" He called out to her but she was too busy being scared stiff by the lion's grin to hear him. "What's the matter, babe? Never seen a stud before? Ya don't look half bad ya self…" He chuckles. The bad joke finally snapped Rouge out of her fearful state and mad her frown. "Males…sometimes I don't understand you." She commented while ducking into the kitchen, pulled a knife from a wooden holder and got behind a counter. She needed some space between her and the behemoth. "I love it when a rodent scampers for cover." The lion laughed and came down with his claw. It broke the entire counter top. The bat kneeled to the ground as her ankle and lower body pulsed with pain. Rouge propelled herself at the guy, flipped the blade in her hand and stabbed the lion in the thigh. Feeling a small shock after hitting against a hard substance, she pulled the knife out and backed away. "Great…" she started to laugh nervously. "…A cyborg." Espio took a look over once more and saw that the bat was still having trouble. "Ma'am! Move away. I have this handled. Please, go with the others!" The chameleon shouted. Still she didn't hear him over the others that were busy fighting their own opponents.

The bat started to treat the knife like a sword, slashing at everything the lion could raise in defiance towards her. Every time she put weight on her left leg she would feel a very sharp discomfort.. So in order to not feel pain, she would have to stay in flight. Flapping her wings in an orderly pattern she was finally off the ground. Rouge was already having a hard time and she wasn't sure where Aires had run off too…she just hope it was in the opposite direction of the enemy. Rouge flinched at a loud tapping sound that came from the ceiling. She saw that the lion was no longer on Vector and dashed to help him. Breaking through the roof was another gravedigger. The bat pulled Vector from out of harm's way before the new cyborg could crush him. Finally a burst of kunai and other daggers flew past her, and were all aimed at the two cyborgs. By the thousands kunai flew right through the beast, shredding its outer layer. The bat only held still not to be gutted by the small daggers. One kunai shot through a cyborgs right eye shutting it down for good.. The kunai were all thrown so precisely that Rouge didn't need to duck or dodge. She looked back to see a battle ready chameleon. "Espio…" she sighed in relief. "I've been trying to tell you…I have this." A smirk was on his face. Being at her rescue wasn't what he planned, but it made him feel good.

The bat girl blinked in horror…far off in sight was Aires and she was thrown to a wall by another one of those gravediggers! "ESPIO, GET THE GIRL!" Rouge cried pointing off behind him. Aires was in the corner hurt, crying out for someone to save her from a puzzling fate. Would she live…or would she die young? Espio calmly takes a look back and flickers out of the bat's sight. "Espio!" the little girl's voice was shrill and frightened as she called out to him. Rouge's eyes widen and she shrieked in terror. "NOOOO! AIRES!" The claw of a seven foot dingo was seconds away from the little bee's head! It finally came crashing down…and there was no more screaming. At least the screaming told her that Aires was still alive. Rouge felt a jolt of anger that didn't seem to let her think. "BLACK WAVE!" her throat cried out and a pulse of energy went through the facility and surged through enemies she sought out. The dingo was the first to be eliminated along with several others. Cyborgs began to fall one by one after the pulse. Every gravedigger it hit made them whine and vibrate until finally they burnt out and collapse with circuits fried and the bodies left smoking. Rouge didn't notice but she took out four additional cyborgs that were about to make their way inside. Breathing hard and tuckered out, she was frustrated to see three more enemies roll in after that., giving her no chance to recuperate. Rouge knew she couldn't do another energy blast quite like that one. She collapsed in fatigue and everything got dark.

Espio was getting very confused. He sat the little bee down at his feet at and looked around. "How were the gravediggers getting into an underground base so easily? " he spoke aloud but to himself. This area was safe for now…but Epsio needed some info. Leaving the bee to sleep he ran fast to on of the many entrances. They were still locked. Climbing up the latter, the chameleon undoes the latch and pokes his head out into the world above.

Moles! Highly trained and elite cyborg moles were barrowing inside earth. Who seems like their commander, was a green hedgehog. Lower ranked hedgehogs…? Possibly. They stood beside their higher ranked officer. The orange one looked around and squinted, spotting Espio peeking out. "General Manic, It seems we have a visitor, sir." all three hedgehogs looked over to a hand reaching back up to close the entrance. "Leave them…we don't really need another door. I think we have made plenty of access points." Espio heard them speaking loudly from outside and they began to laugh. Digging started to commence again and her heard the pound as the moles paws dug deeper into the earth. A few of Espio team came raining in. "Sir! I'm sure you already spotted them. Our enemy has got us flanked on both sides. Our plan is to move the civilians to the east entrance. We called HQ. They are on their way with more of our brethren-backup, transport and a medical team!"

"Good idea comrades. Lets secure the perimeter as best as we can. What are our positions?" The lead chameleon commanded. "There are only thirty of us are here, sir. Ten are outside trying to keep the enemy busy ten more are here, deep within the base keeping the enemy at bay. That leaves us…the last remaining ten, sir.." Espio pointed out to his team and began to take charge once again. "I know my mathematics, comrade. You five…tend to the civilians and aid them with the escape plan. The rest of you are with me." Tapping one on the shoulder he point to the room the little girl was in. "Take her too…come back to me in one piece, my brethren." Espio added before leaping off with his small group.


End file.
